


Freezing

by SinanK



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Gen, Hot Head - Freeform, Ice, Mountains, Snow, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinanK/pseuds/SinanK
Summary: A young, upcoming trainers hot head gets him into a very cold situation.
Kudos: 1





	Freezing

“You shouldn’t use the way through the mountains. It’s not safe and there have been warnings of a big snow storm...and people have been missing there for a while too...” An old man, who lived on the edge of this mountain in a small cabin, tried to warn Thomas from the windows of his house, as he was feeding some wild Pokemon in his garden. He could really tell in the boys eyes, what he was about to do and we wanted to stop him, before he made a big mistake.

“I’ll be fine!” Thomas said to the old man, after running past his house. He knew, because he was already looking at his map, that there was another, much safer path through the nearby forest around the mountain. But he also saw that it would take at least 3 days longer and he couldn’t wait that long or even just for the storm to pass. He needed to get there as soon as possible. He of course had his reasons too, for why he wanted to get there as quickly as possible.

After he got his letter, he wanted to see the professor as early as possible, so he could finally start his journey. He already had to travel a bit, and now this close he still had to take a longer way? He just wanted to arrive already and start his journey. And in his mind, one mountain won't stop him from doing that.

“No, wait…” The old man called after him while running out of the house to try and chase him, but at this point, Thomas was already gone. And the old man wouldn't be able to follow him fast enough. “I just hope he stays on the path to the town and doesn’t have to meet her…” He says, shaking his head and going back inside, hoping the boy still reconsiders and comes back, taking the other path.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine…” Thomas said to himself over and over again, less to calm himself down and more to justify that he was taking this path to himself. Thinking he was dressed warmly enough and that he could just quickly run through the storm, like it’s nothing. He nodded, walking the path in front of him up towards the mountain.

But that was a very big mistake as he had to learn pretty soon…

“Cold...it’s...so cold…” Thomas said, his entire body shaking uncontrollably from the cold weather, despite his warmer clothes. His breathing was heavy and parts of his body, especially around his hands and arms, started to feel completely numb. His steps were incredibly slow and that his feet were with each one sinking into the thick snow stopped him from making any progress. The path that he was following disappeared long ago under the thick layer of snow, as did the path, so now he wasn’t sure if he was even still on the path. So he tried to look around, thinking he could maybe see any signs or even just trees. But the amount of snowflakes that were falling down, as well as a white mist made it impossible for him to see really far. Not helping was his eyes starting to feel heavier and heavier. He was also completely alone, no humans or Pokemon inside, the only things he could hear was the snow falling, his feet walking through it and his breathing as he got colder.

“Maybe….I...I should…” He thought about turning around, but at this point, it was far too late. He could only move forward and hope, to find a cave or anywhere else, where he could hide from this snowstorm. So he shook his head and started moving against this cold wind again.

“I...I have...I have to...keep going…” He said with a weak voice...before he tripped, his weak body now falling into the snow. “No…” He said, trying to get his body to stand up...without any success. He also started to feel tired, like he could just sleep.

Meanwhile, through the white mist, a figure moved towards Thomas, having watched him for a bit now. It looked like a female human, but something felt...off about her. But Thomas in his weakened state didn’t notice and was just glad to see someone else. Maybe this person might be here to rescue him and get him out of this situation.

“Please...help me…” He said, before noticing that she was wearing a kimono. Not the right kind of wear in this weather...and yet she didn't look like she was freezing one bit. “How...are...you...not cold...in this...?” And then he managed to raise his head, looking directly at her. And at this moment, he finally noticed the danger he was in...as with almost closed eyes he saw a Froslass. And it was grinning at him...before using her ice breath, freezing Thomas.

The Froslass kept breathing her icy breath, turning the cute looking soon-to-be trainer into a statue. After around 10 minutes, she was finally done with that. He was the hardest person yet, that she had to freeze, as something was keeping him warm. But it was worth the effort, as he was the cutest one, that she catched and turned into an icy statue. And so, with a satisfied grin, she started moving the frozen Thomas statue back into her cave. So she can look at him and all the others who got lost on these mountains and were found by her for all eternity.


End file.
